User talk:Twilightclaw333
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Character Art(Charart) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Berryheart7 (talk) 17:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep its my wiki. :P take some time and look over the clans.MistClan]] (mine), VineClan (Icefern), StreamClan (Ember). Also want a Siggie? I can't make too good ones but I can make them.:P Here's mine: ♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Why yes, I do own a Clan! It's called StreamClan, and you're free to request for a cat in the comments. I see Berry has asked if you'd like a siggie, and I can also make them, too. You can check this place out for some cool ideas on what you want it to look like. I'm fine if you ask Berry to make you a sig if that's what you prefer. :) I hope we can become good friends! ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~ ^.^ ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) K. I'll work on it now with my bleeding shoulder DX '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Siggie + Sorry! D: I'm sorry my computer being mean. Could you ask Ember or someone else to do it? Once again i'm really sorry!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ♣XD you better be XD ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ Signature Sure thing! I'll get to work on it. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Finished your sig, here it is~ Just tell me if you want anything changed on it and I'll be happy to do that for you. If everything's fine and it's just the way you want it, simply copy and paste without the spaces into the section marked "Existing Signature" in your Preferences, if it isn't there already. Don't forget to check the little box underneath the it, too! ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You have to copy and paste the above code, the one that starts with SUBST, without the spaces, or else it won't work. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 17:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) There you go! If you ever have a question, comment, concern, or request, you know where to contact me. I look forward to roleplaying with you, and I'll see you around! Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 18:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh hi! That's ok I found my way around. Thanks for the welcome though! Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) What's it called? And its ok you don't have to make an admin. Unless you want to I guess.. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks! I'll have a look around and I have a wiki page to actually! Haha here: http://survivor-dog.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Dog_Wiki Thanks! Yours too! And Survivors is a series also written by Erin Hunter. It is about dogs. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha ya ok! Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha ok! Same for you. P.S Can you go on chat right now? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello...? Hey Twilight! Is everything okay..? I havn't heard from you or Berry in a while... I'm getting worried.. I hope everything is alright! Hawkbreath]]*Swoop Swoop* 02:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ban Your banned from chat for awhile because of what you did. I'm sorry but now i think they all hate me because of what you did. ✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC)